The Agent and the Confidante
by bogey654
Summary: Co-op with Major Mike Powell III. A one shot where we see a hidden side to Juri and Viper's relationship. What are they like when their job is too much? How do they carry on and survive? The answer lies in their partnership.


(bogey654) Well guys, this my and Major Mike's second co-op.  
(Major Mike) And it was kinda fun, but...well, let's not do it again anytime soon, Ok? Maybe. LOL  
(bogey654) I want to do it again though! :c

(Major Mike) We'll see, Bogey-kun. We'll see.  
(bogey654) Anyway, here is a oneshot for you lovely people.  
(Major Mike) So! (Claps his hands) We hope you guys and girls enjoyed this little piece. It was fun to write, despite a few disagreements here and there. LOL  
(bogey654) Well, Mike-senpai, we definitely worked together better this time.

(Major Mike) Yup. Definitely. :3  
(bogey654) I liked the "tag! You're it!" system.  
(Major Mike) XD It's effective, that's for sure. So, we hope we inspired you people to write an unconventional yuri "Street Fighter" story or two. :3

(bogey654) Ok, well, this unconventional with good reason. See, we were disscussing another fic, A Chance Encounter and various pairings. And I requested from my good friend here. Then it became a co-op. So, we hope you enjoy!

(Major Mike) Till next time, read'n and write on! (Salutes)  
Semper-Fi! Carry on!

(bogey654) Indeed, read on and enjoy. :3

* * *

It was a warm, humid night in the jungle.

Wilderness stretched as far as the eye could see, the chirps of nocturnal insects echoed through the trees.

Creatures slept, some others prowled for their nightly meal.

Two creatures were wide awake in a crescent moon-lit clearing next to a winding, crystaline river..

One of them was sitting on a tree stump, cross-legged and staring at the slowly-running water of the river, seemingly lost in its depths.

Her companion stood with her back againts a tall, thick tree trunk with her arms crossed her lovely chest. Her eyes, covered by tinted glasses looked at the beautiful yet deadly-as-can-be woman with her back turned to her. She wasn't being ignored, though.

"So...Juri. How are you doing?"

Juri glanced around at her colleague.

"Hmpf. Fine." She replied nonchalantly, making Viper tilt her head.

"Fine? What do you mean?" She inquired.

"Eh..." Juri swept her gaze across the stars. "I don't know..."

Viper stared critically at Juri's back for a few moments before edging forward. She sat down next to her companion, now shorter next to her. Juri glanced at her and grinned cheekily. She petted Viper's hair softly.

"Nice kitty."

Viper pulled her head away from Juri.

"Oi! It takes an hour to do my hair!"

"Oh." Juri paused for a moment. "Nice kitty." Juri petted Viper's hair again.

Crimson Viper could've easily wrenched Juri's hand off of her hair, but she knew the Korean double agent had to distract herself with something. She needed it, really.

"Juri, I need to know how you're doing. I AM your handler, after all. I have a report to write." She stated matter-of-factly, letting Juri run her dainty fingers through her name-sake locks, going from the top, down to play with her long braid.

Juri's violet eyes didn't meet Viper's pale blue green as she turned her head sideways, her lips making a thin line.

"The guy...that American ambassador...I saw a picture of two baby girls and their mother on his desk..." Juri mentioned. Her gaze seemed lost in the stars as she continued.

The black-haired woman then sighed. "They say that killing is one of those things that gets easier the more you do it...and...I think they're right."

"Juri..." Crimson Viper breathed.

"He never saw it coming. He was doing paperwork on his desk...I came up behind him...there was a crack...and that was it." Juri said in a monotone voice.

"Well..." Viper thought back to her first kill. It wasn't for S.I.N. Rather, it was self defence, in an alley, where she had been rushing through to get home, she was jumped.

She hadn't intended for it, but she fought the dirty, smelly man off herself, shoving him away…and then, running. However, she only made it a few feet before hearing an odd sound and a groan. She turned, and gasped at what she saw.

The rapist had tripped and caught his head on a rusty dumpster. Due to the rust, it had made the corner sharp, sharp enough to cause some serious pain, and this man, whose life probably just took a bad turn, had caught his head on it. The eruption of blood is not what truly frightened Viper, nor the frightened expression on the man's face: It was the fact she could see his brain in the huge wound. The man screamed loudly, drawing clear attention to himself.

Viper was shivering, but with wobbly legs, she had jogged away.

"Yes. It does get easier."

She glanced over at Juri, who was watching her out the corner of her eye, a cheeky grin on her face. Head resting on her fist, she cackled.

"Heh. Well, it helps if you think of them as a sacrificial lamb." The Tae Kwon Do mistress stood up and stretched. "I suppose these sacrifices are necessary."

"Yes, sacrifices have to be made if we are to take down S.I.N and Shadaloo...it has to be this way. But you DO have to remember, Juri..." Viper also stood up and walked up behind Juri. She wrapped her leather-clad arms over the Korean double agent's slim, trim waist and pulled her in close, front-to-back.

Juri didn't react much other than to let a peaceful smile curl her lips.

"That we are with each other in this. I won't give you up."

Juri leaned her head back into Viper's body, sighing.

"I know..." Juri groaned. "But...it's so hard! This act...it's too much for me…I'm NOT a psycho! And yet I have to make people believe I am…it's ridiculous!" Viper sighed herself, and buried her nose into Juri's hair, careful not to ruin the horns.

"Look, we've been over this." Viper took a deep sniff. "We can't just kill Seth. We need to use him to beat Bison somehow. Or, failing that, obtain as much information as possible."

Juri pulled away from Viper, moving a few paces away and turned to face her.

"And to do that, we have to earn his trust, do his dirty work, yadda yadda yadda. I know the drill. We have to get even closer, I know, Viper." Juri groaned, leaning in and resting her forehead against the redhead's.

"I know you hate this, Juri. So do I." Crimson Viper said, staring the Korean right in the eye, their breath mingling together. "There's still a long way to go, Juri, but we can't rush this...or we'll both end up dead. If one of us goes down, the other falls, too." Viper breathed out, slowly. "And also, remember, Juri..." Viper said as she brought her gloved hands to cup Juri's pale, smooth cheeks, "When this is over, I'm so going to introduce you to my daughter." She said and then leaned in to land a soft, lingering kiss on Juri's lips.

Juri let Viper's lips ghost her own for a moment. She smiled against them and wrapped her arms around Viper's back. She spun around and leaned forward, making Viper lean back. Juri, now looking down on Viper, grinned.

"I can see your cleavage!" She grinned, leaning down.

"I suppose you should be grateful then." Viper grinned back in an inviting way.

"Eh..." Juri shrugged. "I'm grateful to just have you..."

And so, the two women huddled together on a log, arms wrapped around the other's shoulder. At times, they chuckled and joked. Others, they enjoyed peaceful silence. Most of all, they disscussed what they would do when their mission was accomplished.

After their night together was over, the two began to head back to the S.I.N base. When they got to their beds, they lay in deep thought. Viper hoped that they could survive until the mission was over. But Juri...Juri just wanted to be with Viper.

Alive...or not.


End file.
